


Another Story

by chisei



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei
Summary: * HP AU feat. ABO (Omega!虫 / Alpha!铁)(如果你需要再详细一点那就是Omega!葛莱芬多學生虫 / Alpha!史莱哲林教授铁)* and threesome with you know who.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	Another Story

**Author's Note:**

> * HP AU feat. ABO (Omega!虫 / Alpha!铁)(如果你需要再详细一点那就是Omega!葛莱芬多學生虫 / Alpha!史莱哲林教授铁)  
> * and threesome with you know who.

彼得拢了拢围巾，缩著脖子努力抬起快被冻僵甚至行走都会刺痛的双腿加快脚步。

在这种连呼出的气息都会立刻化做白雾成为判別活人与幽灵证明的天气里，若非必要他是真的不会冒著这种魔法掌握不够熟练而保暖咒随时有可能失效、害他冻僵在偌大校园里某个角落却无人发现的风险，前来敲响他的黑魔法防御术教授的门；但再过几天就要进行超劳巫测，他又特別想要在自己拿手的黑魔法防御术这门科目上拿到一个代表杰出的O，不得不向教授请求课后私下辅导，以确保他对各种考题都能娴熟发挥，顺利达成自己的目标。

好在他的教练对于他的请求并没有立刻拒绝，身为史莱哲林难得没有学院敌对意识的院长，对方甚至慷慨地表示如果彼得希望，那他也很乐意协助彼得。

本届最杰出的黑魔法防御术学生落在葛来芬多也没什么不好，虽然我当初更希望你能来史莱哲林。彼得的教授如是说。

彼得一直觉得他的教授不像史莱哲林，那些对于蛇院的刻板印象似乎无法在那位教授身上体现。

我觉得他更像我们的院长。彼得叼著鹅毛笔对他的同窗说。对面的女孩抬头向他投来白眼：我不知道史塔克教授除了黑魔法防御术外还擅长熬制魔药，你到底灌了多少迷情剂后全神贯注地看他，才能觉得他会是一个葛来芬多？

友情提醒，卡萝要是听到你这么说，下学期你就別想代表葛来芬多在魁地奇比赛上场了。他的另一个朋友耸耸肩，让他好好思考自己说错话导致的下场。他们的院长虽然平易近人不会对学生摆出师长架子，但当院生做错事时她也不会护内，该给的惩罚丝毫不留情面。

彼得一想到自己的扫帚被锁在柜子里慢慢堆积灰尘的样子就浑身不舒服，毕竟限制喜爱刺激向往冒险的天性对一个葛来芬多来说无疑是最残酷的惩罚，但他还是不服气地为自己辩驳：不够勇敢的人不会答应黑魔法防御术教授这份工作！

是是是，一个被葛来芬多称赞勇敢的史莱哲林当然有资格担任黑魔法防御术的教授了。尽管他的朋友们不以为然敷衍他，但依然不能让彼得打消他对于史塔克教授的憧憬与仰慕，他打从心底相信托尼史塔克。

以至於他在打开门却猝不及防迎来一阵浓烈的Alpha信息素，看清眼前画面后尴尬得不晓得该变出个地洞让自己跳进去还是赶紧离开。

几乎是在同一时间，那个靠在办公桌前正享受由跪在地上的男孩为他进行口交的男人，在发现有人闯入后率先举起手中魔杖迅速关门，并且多加上一道封锁咒，施咒之迅速让彼得完全没有反应时间，只能紧紧贴在门板前懊恼自己怎么不是一只幻影猿。

彼得⋯⋯帕克先生？史塔克的语气困惑，低哑嗓音听来像是从水里传出的模糊音色：你怎么来了？

彼得说不出话来。梅林的胡子啊，此时他若能说得出话他就不会化身成一条巨大曼陀罗在心底疯狂尖叫了——彼得在那个男孩吐出阴茎改用手握住的时候看见了：那个回过头看他的男孩有著与他一模一样的脸，彼得大吃一惊，他确定自己是独生子，没有任何同父同母、同母异父或同父异母所出的兄弟，但男孩与他简直是从一个模子里翻出的，当他与那个男孩对上眼时心里无可避免升起羞耻感，看男孩扭头痴迷地重新将史塔克昂扬的阴茎含进嘴里发出响亮的吸吮声，彼得就有种错觉，仿佛是他自己正跪在那里，以嘴膜拜他视若英雄崇拜的教授的阴茎。

史塔克没有逼迫他回答的意思。事实上史塔克按著男孩的头，或许应该说他揪著男孩额前的发，逼迫男孩向前将他含得更深。整间房间里只剩下男人粗重的喘气声与吸吮的水声，间或几声从男孩鼻腔哼出的呜呜声。

彼得咽下一口口水，引起原本低头看着男孩为他口交的史塔克注意，但史塔克没有说话，他只是半瞇起眼盯着彼得，让彼得顿时觉得自己成了误闯禁林与只存在于传说里的蛇妖对上眼而石化的可怜虫。

男孩从鼻腔哼出的声音听起来像是痛苦的呻吟，但彼得的视力极佳，他看得十分清楚，男孩的表情分明是愉悅地，如同他的教授此刻按著男孩的头并且仰头发出舒服又难耐的喟叹。

操。彼得听见他的教授骂了一个平常绝对不会在学生面前冒出的字眼，原来是男孩正卖力地舔舐正喷湧出精液的小孔，一些来不及舔掉的便掛在男孩的脸上，男孩后来甚至握着有些垂软的阴茎，用脸颊蹭著它，并伸长舌头试图舔去脸上缓缓下滑的精液。操。彼得忍不住有样学样，他实在不能想像自己会做出这种举动，但确实发生了，而且就在他的眼前。

彼得深吸一口气，被眼前画面吓得停止运作的其余感官瞬间恢复，他才惊觉这间房里弥漫着异常浓厚的皮革味。彼得像是察觉了什么，无独有偶，他的教授也似乎发现了这点，低声唸了一道魔咒，让彼得不由自主地转身并伸手打开门。

不管你有什么理由，现在快回去你的房间。他的教授声音失去平时的明快，夹杂著忍耐至极的颤音，最后甚至是见他迟迟没有踏出脚步而恼怒的低吼：我的意思是马上出去！

彼得的手就搭在门把上，他已经按下门把，只要轻轻一拉就可以把门打开，如他的教授要求的那样开门离开，但是彼得却没有。如果托尼史塔克的魔力仍然稳定、没有出现太大的波动，他甚至不会开口命令彼得照他的话做，而是直接用一个蛮横咒让彼得照他的心意行事。

唯一的可能只能是——彼得用力关上门，猛然转身对上他的教授满是诧异的眼。勇敢的葛来芬多微微抬高下巴，如同他的院徽那样，一只骄傲的小雄狮即使羽翼未丰也从不畏惧挑战：我不能走，教授。你需要我。Alpha如果没有Omega协助，是不可能独自撑过发情期的。

彼得吸了吸鼻子：再说我好像也因为你的信息素诱导，提早进入发情期了⋯⋯

托尼快要被这只在来找他前脑袋很可能被鹰马踹了一脚的小葛来芬多给气疯。他不否认他的愤怒其中夹杂了某部份难以启齿的心理活动，但在一个发情期的Alpha面前流泻出与他的气味紧紧缠绕的信息素绝对不是明智的Omega应有的行为，尤其彼得还是他的学生，一个距离成年还有一段时间的孩子！

他身下的男孩仿佛拥有读心能力，在他试着用无杖魔法打开门再次逼他的学生出去前，扶著他的膝盖站起来，露出迷人痴态缠著他要亲吻，托尼无法拒绝他，掐著他的后颈低头轻咬那对柔软的嘴唇，接受他如小狗般地胡乱舔吻，手则一直朝向门的方向，直到他的手掌抵在一片温热细腻的皮肤上，托尼才看见他的学生不知何时已将自己剥光犹如初生羊羔，一双本该陷入震惊、难堪或不屑的眼此刻只是氤氲地瞅他，而他的手正按在彼得的胸前。

我不知道他是谁。彼得咬著唇，但他显然不会比我还想要你。

彼得是对的，你需要一个货真价实的Omega跟你一起度过眼前的发情期。标记他，占有他，成为他唯一也是最后的Alpha。

托尼试图抗拒脑内不知从何响起的低语，却在无法将自己的手从彼得那片每个毛细孔里都充盈著甜美香草味信息素的肌肤上挪开，甚至想要握住那段纤细的脖颈，让彼得更加贴近他，好让他能够狠狠咬住那处散发香甜气味的源头。这么一来彼得就不再是这个胆敢在发情的Alpha面前释出信息素的Omega，彼得只能臣服於他，谁也不能强迫一个被标记的Omega离开Alpha，即使彼得还是个孩子也——托尼顿时睁大眼，推开神态已经有些迷茫的彼得，将不满被冷落而爬到桌上亲吻他脖子意欲夺回注意力的男孩揽抱到自己腿上，任由男孩搂着他的脖子，用舌尖撬开他紧咬住的齿列，身下挺立的阴茎也随着肢体扭动而一下下蹭过托尼的腹部留下晶莹水痕。

托尼逼自己把注意力放回男孩身上，他释出更多信息素去压制彼得，希望他能够知难而退，却在与男孩的唇舌调情里听见一声明显惊慌的抽气声，不顾男孩的舌模仿性爱的节奏调皮地逗弄他，推开男孩回头查看彼得的动作比前一刻推开彼得还要不假思索。

他没想到自己这一瞥就再也无法挪开视线。

彼得蜷在自己脱下的那摊衣服上，黑色外袍与象征葛莱分多的金红相间围巾衬得彼得一身泛红的皮肤像是三根扫帚里大受女巫欢迎的草莓奶油啤酒，在那双手里若隐若现的嫩红色顶端与他自己伸手揉捏的乳头便成了草莓奶油啤酒上头最重要的点缀。

托尼忍不住咽了一口口水，这声细微的声响却引来彼得抬头，那双被热潮蒸腾湿润的眼衬得彼得更加无助。彼得先是一声长长低吟，因为他的双腿正紧紧夹着，原先被握住的阴茎因而陷入更加紧迫的包裹，磨蹭几下后才惊觉托尼还看着他，脸上浮现羞愤交加的表情。

但彼得仍然诚实地回答他是如何无法被自己的手抚平发情带来的兇猛热潮，他需要Alpha正如托尼需要Omega，而他甚至不在意彼此的年龄差距与身份——彼得顿住他的话，门牙辗转嘴唇几下才颤抖著深吸一口气后重新开口：毕竟能和喜爱的Alpha一起度过发情期是每个Omega的希望。

你不会想让我在走回寝室的路上，被随便一个Alpha拉走的对吗，托尼。托尼还没说出口的所有关于年龄、标记与发情期的警告，都在这个莫须有的假设里沉寂下去。

一个喜爱他并且他也同样喜爱的年轻Omega躺在他的信息素里，用让人心神荡漾的绵软哭音呼唤他的名字——除非再有一个人闯入，对他用上无数钻心剜骨直到他痛得在地上打滚无法动弹，否则谁也不能阻止他用一个速速前让彼得摔到他的床上，像一根刚被掘出土的曼陀罗草，只是骇人尖叫被替换成赛壬甜美却致命的呼唤。

托尼把另一个男孩赶离自己身上，他在掌掴男孩臀肉催促男孩去床上的同时下达命令（像取悅我一样取悅他）自己则在桌前抽屉里胡乱翻找著所需的东西。

不，你在做什么，不要过来！

即使背后传来彼得的惊叫，托尼也没有回头。他终于在某卷羊皮纸间找到他先前制作的魔药，脱离软木塞的试管里透出一股刺鼻的气味，托尼皱眉捏著试管转身，打算用预想中一片旖旎风光让自己无暇顾及那股味道一口气喝光，却没想到彼得会骑坐在男孩的胸腹上，他还以为彼得会是一只毫无反击能力的待宰羔羊。从托尼的角度并看不出他们正在做什么，但他就是认得出来那个背对他坐起的背影是彼得，毕竟只有未经人事的Omega才会在发情期时傻愣愣地呆坐而不晓得要让身下的人取悅自己。

但彼得是一个求知慾旺盛的孩子，他最得意却来自葛来芬多的门生，后者当然令他有些遗憾，可很快就被他拋诸脑后。

托尼看着那片窄背上突起的两扇肩胛骨轻颤起来，犹如窗边被微风吹起涟漪的米白布帘，与此同时彼得嘴里溜出一串喘息声，他的腰也跟著慢慢摇起来。

托尼放轻脚步走近，才看清楚两个男孩正在做的好事，躺在床上的那个拉着另一个的手握住两根抵在一块、颜色粉嫩干净的阴茎上下摩擦。彼得大约是被发情期折腾得狠了，光靠手掌带来的摩擦已经无法满足他，只好自己摇起腰追求更强烈的刺激。闭着眼仰头喘息的彼得没有察觉托尼接近，但床上并未被两人紧紧纠缠的信息素影响的男孩对托尼眨了眨眼，被托尼食指抵在唇上的手势暗示保持安静，不要惊动彼得。

於是彼得在浑然未觉的情况下，被一只粗壮的手臂紧紧环住肩膀，赤裸的背部被迫贴上灼热的胸膛，他没有被突如其来的束缚吓到，却因为一根手指冷不防刺入已泌出湿意的穴口而扼断喘息，惊叫出声。

但彼得完全没有余裕去慢慢适应硬挤入身体里的手指。

托尼的舌尖在他覆起一层薄汗的后颈上留下一道痕迹，最后在肿胀的腺体旁来回打转，他忍不住仰头，发烫的脸颊蹭过托尼的耳朵，最后落在托尼的肩头喘息：教授，请标记我⋯⋯咬我。

托尼不晓得该为他的学生仍在这种时刻保有一向谦卑尊师的礼貌感到骄傲，还是该生气彼得又再度提醒他彼此的身份就摆在眼前，他根本不该也不能对彼得做出这种事。

还不到时候。托尼说完便侧头咬上那段脆弱而毫无防备的脖子，他感觉得到彼得发出呜咽时喉头传来的震动，而他的指头在按上某处凹陷时震动更加明显。彼得断断续续的呻吟声里被哭腔填满，托尼知道他找到了地方，又插入两根手指，并不是为了拓宽那条狭窄的小径，而是更加用力摁著那处让彼得因为强烈的陌生快感不由自主地颤抖。

但光是用手指按著前列腺是无法满足发情的Omega的。

所幸彼得开始不安份地扭著身体想要向托尼索取更多的时候，拥有和彼得同样长相的男孩从彼得胯下钻出来，跪在彼得的面前将早就被滴出的前液弄得湿答答的阴茎含进嘴里，彼得一个抽搐就让龟头顶到了喉头，男孩顺势配合彼得为他做了深喉，彼得发出一声舒服的喟叹，双手插进男孩的头发里抓挠，无师自通地摇起腰操起那张跟他一模一样的嘴，同时也让托尼的手指继续抚按体内的快感源头。

这副场景实在太刺激了，托尼用尽剩余理智克制自己，才没有马上用阴茎代替手指埋入正紧紧夹着他的肉穴里。

房间里Omega鲜甜的香草味愈发浓郁，托尼忍不住庆幸自己先喝下特別调制的抑制剂，至少让他能在发情期里保有理智，即使已经决定要标记彼得，也不会因为被Omega的信息素诱惑而在失去理智的发情期里干下什么不可挽回的错事。

彼得很快绷紧大腿，呻吟著按住男孩的头后抖了几下腰，便全射在男孩嘴里。男孩的舌头又刻意扫过还慢慢淌着精液的马眼，舔干净每一寸确保无一遗漏后才松口往后退出。

彼得将自己缩成一个更能贴合托尼怀里的形状，双手试图向后想要抓住托尼，每一个动作无不是向托尼表示他有多渴望被Alpha真正占有，即使已经到达高潮也无法纾缓他体内节节升高的热潮。彼得本能地扭过头想要寻找托尼的嘴唇，想要有更多的接触，更想要用托尼的信息素来填满自己某处似乎永远无法被填补起来的空洞，而唾液正是能够最快获得信息素的一种途径——但他好不容易在被烧得一塌糊涂的脑袋里想到纾缓热潮的方法却被男孩给截断了，男孩从床上爬起来，勾著彼得的脖子熟门熟路地封住彼得的嘴。

彼得不得不吞下男孩还带着自己精液膻味的唾液，除此之外他完全感受不到任何Alpha或者Omega的信息素。对一个发情的Omega来说，这种没有任何信息素的调情手段本应该是最为无用的，但男孩一下舔弄过敏感的上颚，一下又仿著口交吸缠他的舌尖。彼得很快就陷入这个充满他无法抵抗的调情技巧的深吻里，双手不知何时环在男孩的腰上，他挺起胸，贴上男孩那片与他同样不算单薄的胸膛，小小的乳头在被挤压的胸肉间不断摩擦，身体里那三根进出的手指早被遗忘得彻底。

托尼本来欣赏著眼前的画面，一对宛如孪生的少年用唇舌取悅对方的同时又紧紧交缠在一块，仿佛彼此是与生俱来的另一半，而他被排除在他们之外——他突然意识到这点，他被声称渴望他标记的Omega排除在外，Alpha暴起的占有慾让托尼抽出手指，换上比手指更粗大的阴茎直接挤进那道未被进入过的处子穴

被破开窄径的痛呼在那个长得舍不得结束的深吻里，模糊得像是又一次即将高潮的喘息，托尼也没好到哪去，彼得实在太小了，小得他只不过挤进前端就窒碍难行，他再尝试扶著阴茎往前顶入，天鹅绒般的湿热软肉便层层推挤抗拒他的不请自来。托尼松开禁锢彼得的手臂，改掐住那两瓣贴在他大腿上的臀瓣，用力得手指深陷，白嫩臀肉随之从指缝间挤出。托尼将彼得的臀肉捏得手印浮出后才往两旁掰开，再次试着往里头挺进却依然被拒之门外。焦躁的Alpha直接将那对缠吻中的少年双双推倒在床上，将拉到自己的胯前贴紧，让一再被拒的滚烫阴茎紧紧抵在那个半开半阖的入口。

你真是个不合格的Omega，连吃Alpha的东西都不会。托尼咬牙切齿地说，但深陷热潮的彼得根本听不进他的话，浮躁得蠢蠢欲动，想要被填满的念头充斥在脑海里，每当托尼说话他就能闻到唾液里淡淡的信息素味。

彼得扭头追寻托尼的嘴，试着汲取那里头引诱他的信息素，但年长的Alpha躲开他的索吻，注意力全被另一个男孩吸引去。被他们压在身下的男孩，并不在意被他们冷落，托尼正是注意到男孩自得其乐地给自己手淫，另一只手也没閒著，手指随着套弄阴茎的节奏在显然已习惯被插入的肉穴里慢条斯理地抽插，男孩甚至闭起眼，享受地发出甜腻的呻吟声。

托尼忽然起了一个念头。

他低头亲了亲彼得的嘴角，在彼得找準位置加深那个吻前离开，彼得忍不住委屈地吸着鼻子，才想要开口就被托尼抢了话头：我知道你向来是个实作型的学生，不管理论基础解释得多透彻你都要自己亲自做过一遍才能好好记住⋯⋯托尼咬著他的耳尖，舌头犹如史莱哲林锺爱的宠物，顺着耳壳边沿滑动挑弄彼得的感官。

既然你不知道怎么翘起屁股挨操，那你就先试试看怎么操人，好好用身体感受他是怎么被你操的。

托尼扶著他进入男孩的时候，彼得只得紧紧咬著下唇。他说不出是因为自己被湿润紧热的肠肉完全裹住的感觉太舒服，还是这种被托尼拱手送人的感觉太难受令他泫然欲泣，彼得不愿意托尼发现他的想法，但不管是哪一种，男孩很快让他全忘得一干二净。男孩伸出手臂抱住他的脖子，使劲摇起臀部将他吞入更多，他们下半身紧紧相连，彼得后穴的液体甚至沿着晃动的肉囊流到交合处。彼得甚至不懂得如何摆腰，直到托尼忽然又毫无预警地进入他，彼得根本没有抗拒的反应时间，他被男孩夹得太舒服，全身软得让托尼的进入十分顺利，连抗拒都只是半推半就地将托尼嘬入得更深。可怜的年轻Omega被他们一上一下夹在中间，还学不会依从天性与本能找寻让自己舒服的方式，每当托尼从后头挺入，彼得就会被撞得往前插入，他和男孩会因此接连呻吟出声。

数不清几个来回后，彼得已经受不了前后同时的快感刺激，只能趴在男孩身上任由托尼掌握这场性爱的节奏，即使如此他们也没放过他：男孩捏著他早就挺立的乳头，另一边被男孩含进嘴里大力舔咬，彼得随着托尼在他身上驰骋而断断续续地叫著，叫声乍听是哭泣却又像是哀求。实际上彼得根本不知道自己在叫喊些什么，他只迷迷糊糊地感觉托尼进得太深了，他体内那把钝头的矛反覆戳刺在一个使他痠麻的位置。彼得仰起头想要大口呼吸，平复体内的异样感，探在唇间的舌尖被低下头的托尼啣住，他终于如愿以偿吞咽下满是Alpha信息素的唾液，舌根被吸吮得疼痛也毫不在意，当托尼放开他的时候，他还张着嘴希望最后一点彼此相连的唾液能滴入他嘴里。

他被托尼翻过来，整个人倒在男孩的身上，双腿也掛在男孩高高曲起的腿上，男孩从底下换过他的腰，往下握住还硬著没有射精的阴茎，彼得已经失去推拒的力气，迟迟未能得到标记的性爱让发情期里的Omega备受折磨，他的理智与力气同样所剩无几，他早成了托尼与男孩手里为所欲为的玩物。

在托尼按著他的膝盖再次进入他的时候，彼得流下真心实意的泪水而不是被感官逼出的生理性泪水，咬著已经微微渗血的嘴唇哽咽地指责托尼根本没有标记他的打算。

彼得用那双哭得发肿泛红的眼睛瞪着停下来的托尼，吸了吸鼻子后又带着浓浓哭音：我是真的想要跟你度过发情期，想要被你标记，想要成为你的Omega，但你根本只是把我当成跟这个东西一样的洩慾工具。

托尼俯下身，覆上那对被彼得自己咬得血糊糊的唇，然后在喘息的间隙唸了一个咒语，男孩瞬间消失，而他被托尼牢牢接住。

托尼把他抱起来并换了坐姿，彼得不得不配合地让双脚环住托尼的腰，双手搭在托尼的肩膀上以保持平衡。即使以往他们再如何相处融洽，肢体接触都及不上此刻亲密，彼得仍然不停抽噎，又觉得自己这副模样被托尼看在眼里太过狼狈，想要別过头却被托尼抵著额，眼对眼，完全无法躲开托尼的目光注视。

我都不晓得原来只是进入发情期就能让我最优秀的学生脑袋变成一个空空如也的大釜。托尼的打趣已经激不起彼得的反弹，而躲无可躲的彼得只能倔强地继续瞪着托尼。

托尼重重叹了一声，垂下的眼睫毛搔过彼得的眼皮让彼得痒得眨了几下眼。

幻形怪的特性是什么？托尼问。

会以它遇到的第一个人最害怕的姿态出现⋯⋯彼得像是忽然知道了什么，睁圆了眼看着托尼。

別那么看我，我可不怕你。托尼哼了一声，但随即又改口：不，我确实怕你。怕你就像个Omega一样发情。

彼得逼自己止住抽噎，然后才小心翼翼地开口：只有Beta才不会发情啊。

真是谢谢你提醒我这点了，帕克先生。托尼恼怒地磨了磨牙。別告诉我你没想过你的发情期来了的话要找谁跟你一起度过。我可太清楚你们这些学生脑袋里在想些什么。

彼得虽然有点生气自己也被托尼归到了“这些学生”里头，但他没有被托尼的话绕晕头，他是托尼史塔克引以为傲的学生，他比谁都还要聪明并且深得托尼的心。拆解托尼意有所指的话对他来说一点也不难。

我当然想过了，史塔克教授，托尼。突然在这时候改口让彼得有点难为情，但他仍然逼自己继续看着托尼说出接下来的话：我们这些学生最在乎的就是发情期可不可以跟最喜欢的人在一起，我恰好就这么幸运地撞上我喜欢的Alpha的发情期，而现在我们就只差最后一步。

标记我，托尼。你不必再与自己的恐惧为伍，我就在这里。

彼得在生殖腔被进入的那一刻难忍疼痛地哭叫出声，他的腺体被托尼咬穿，不属于他的信息素随着渗入牙口的唾液进入他的身体里，他已经完全毫不保留地为托尼敞开所有，而从今以后他的信息素将与托尼融合，他的气味里会被打上托尼的记号，就像他颈侧将会留下不可磨灭的咬痕，他的身体永远会记住今天被打开时的疼痛与快感，无关彼此的年纪与身份，他们只是彼此唯一的伴侣。

彼得淅淅沥沥地射出颜色浅淡的精液，打湿彼此的胸腹，然后迎上一个抚慰性质的亲吻。

通常第一次被诱发的发情期没有这么轻易过去，可彼得已经疲倦得睁不开眼，鼻间缭绕着陌生又熟悉的、融合他们两人而成的新信息素气味让他备感安心地蜷在托尼的怀抱里陷入补充体力的沈睡。还没有困意的托尼施了几个清理一新让彼得不会在睡梦里因为身上的黏腻感睡得不安稳。

或许彼得终究误会了他的意思。

他并不是害怕彼得进入发情期然而与之度过的对象不是自己，而是他将无视彼得的意愿、诱使彼得进入发情期后将彼得佔为己有，成为自己的Omega。

但现在看来彼得倒也没说错。

他确实已不再需要与自己的恐惧为伍，不再需要在每个漫长难耐的发情期里以赝品充数。

end.


End file.
